


we’re cool for the summer

by sapphfics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The Southside is burning inside and out but something awful is always happening in Riverdale and Jughead is now the Serpent King, so Toni leaves her bike standing in the gravel of Thistlehouse. She looks up and sees smoke smothering the stars.Or: Cheryl and Toni, in the summertime





	we’re cool for the summer

The Southside is burning inside and out but something awful is always happening in Riverdale and Jughead is now the Serpent King, so Toni leaves her bike standing in the gravel of Thistlehouse. She looks up and sees smoke smothering the stars. 

But, despite what Jughead might believe, she’s not abandoning them. Not entirely. She is not Alice Cooper, she will not live a lie. If Jughead needed her he’ll call, and he hasn’t yet. 

But Cheryl is still smiling. Cheryl is standing at the front door, looking better than ever. “Welcome to your new home, babe.” 

That’s the thing about Cheryl. She’s so used to wearing a smile for a mask that sometimes even Toni has a hard time figuring her out. 

Toni is tired, so she tries not to trip on her own tongue. “I-I think I’m gonna like it here.” 

Cheryl doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t need to. She just bites her lip and Toni knows that in a few moments she’ll be in that bedroom again, like the night they almost kissed. 

“Sleepovers might need a new definition,” Cheryl whispers. “Something more...risqué.” 

Toni lets Cheryl lead her up the stairs.

It feels nice to be wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is so short, i can only seem to write drabbles at the moment. honestly, i’m....not sure if i’ll continue this. i just wanted it out of my google docs. i find choni really hard to write becuase they’ve been given nothing to do lmfao. so...if anyone has any prompts for this fic or choni in general, feel free to send them?? (god i sound like i’m on ffnet still i’m so sorry)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment? <3
> 
> i’m also on [tumblr](https://haadestown.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiansappho) if you wanna see more of my bullshit


End file.
